1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a recording and reproducing data, and more particularly, to a data recording and reproducing apparatus and a method of generating metadata as management information for managing and retrieving image contents using the data recording and reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As digital cameras have become more and more wide spread, opportunities for a user to retrieve and manage digital images have increased. To retrieve and manage digital images, the user transfers image files stored in a camera to a computer, and the user further records additional information on pictures or moving images by using an image management and editing program on the computer. In addition, the user may classify the pictures or moving images according to category such as a shooting location or a shooting time by using the image management and editing program on the computer.
However, when the user manages the images by using the image management and editing program, the user may record additional notes in the image contents. In this case, the user sometimes cannot remember precisely who are the persons depicted in the images or the shooting locations where the images are taken. In addition, in order to manage the image files, the images stored in the camera first need to be downloaded to the computer. Moreover, the additional information such as the notes about the images recorded by using the image management and editing program may not be read by another image management and editing programs.